Mobile communication devices are in widespread use and have become extremely popular and proven useful for business and personal activities. In addition to conventional cellular calling, these devices are being designed to access other types of communication resources, such as wireless local area networks for both data and voice calling, for example. Often these different communication resources are accessed at substantially different frequency bands. Communicating in different frequency bands present a challenge to designers. A designer may chose to use multiple antennas, one for each frequency band, but that approach is impractical and not likely to be received well in the market. A second approach is to design a wideband antenna system using multiple antenna elements. Typically a whip antenna element is paired with a helical antenna element. However, as the size of mobile communication devices continues to decrease, whip antenna elements are not favored, and instead users prefer smaller stub antennas. Therefore there exists a need for a short, stub antenna that provides a broadband response for use with multiple transceivers in a mobile communication device.